Platypus' Creed
by Eagullfly
Summary: While exploring the city of Florence, Phineas and Ferb decided to help their friend, Leonardo Da Vinci, with his masterpiece. Meanwhile, the boys' pet platypus, Perry, is secretly an Assassin who must stop the evil Templar, Doofenshmirtz, from taking over the Tri-Region Area.


**Platypus' Creed**

**Note: This takes place before Ezio became an Assassin.**

As the sun rose over the city of Florence during the Italian Renaissance of summer 1476, the city broke out in song.

"Firenze", the minstrel started singing as he strolled around the city, "The birthplace of the Renaissance. Not England or France. But Firenze. The city that makes us pray", as he presented the Santa Maria Novella. "Firenze. A city of beauty, and bounty. It is thanks to Lorenzo de Medici", as he showed a portrait of Lorenzo de Medici, the people joined in on the song, "our city has gained prosperity. For our blacksmiths will mend your armor and weaponry, our tailors will sew together clothing, with our art merchants you'll find no finer painting, our doctors cure any injury, and our caravan helps you on your journey. Yes, Life in Firenze is paradise, free of sin and vice," The Minstrel did one more solo, "We say hooray for Firenze". The citizens gathered for the big finish on the Ponte Vecchio, "Yes, we say hooray for Firenze", then everyone went back to their normal lives.

Meanwhile, in a cottage just outside of the city walls, there lived an antique dealer and his family.

"Bye dear, I'm going to bury these antiques for a few hundred years", Lawrence the antique dealer said.

As Lawrence walked toward his carriage of antiques he tripped over something.

"I say, what is this?" Lawrence picked up a strange glowing orb off the ground, "Oh well, might as well bury it with the other antiques."

Lawrence got in his carriage and headed out to do his job.

Living in the cottage with him was his wife, Linda; his daughter, Candace; his two sons, Phineas and Ferb; and the family's pet platypus, Perry. As their sister was sending messages to her friend, Stacy (via pigeon), the two boys and their platypus were sitting under a tree near the cottage thinking about what to do for the day.

"I got nothing. How about you?" Phineas asked his brother, who then shook his head no, "Hmm, maybe we can find something in the city. Mom, Ferb and I are going to the city."

"Okay boys, just be careful", their mother said while washing dishes.

The boys and Perry kept walking along the streets of Florence until they came across a friend of theirs, who was making his way back to his workshop which was right next to them.

"Hey Leo", Phineas greeted their friend, Leonardo Da Vinci.

"Ah Phineas and Ferb. So nice to see you", Leonardo greeted back, "Come I have the family portraits your mother ordered waiting inside. Just give me a minute to collect them."

After the four of them went inside, Da Vinci was collecting the family portraits for the Flynn-Fletcher family in a box on a table while Phineas and Ferb looked around the workshop and found what looked like parchment paper with a drawing of a strange vehicle on it.

"Hey Leo what's that?" Phineas asked Da Vinci about the parchment.

"It's a schematic for a flying machine", answered Leonardo.

"You're an inventor? I thought you were a painter."

"I am. I am also an anatomist, a sculptor, a cartographer, a botanist, an engineer, an architect, and a mathematician."

"Wow, you must be one of the greatest minds of all time."

"I wouldn't say that exactly, it's not finished. I'm hoping to revolutionize mankind by giving them the ability to fly, but I don't know how to keep it in the air."

"Hmm, can we help?"

"I have heard you two are a couple of inventors yourselves, so maybe I could let you give it a try."

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today. Hey, where's Perry?"

Perry, somewhere else in Florence, stands on his back legs, puts a hood over his head, attaches two hidden blades to his wrists, and then starts climbing a to the top of the building. There he finds a pigeon coop where a pigeon inside hands Perry a letter. The pigeon exchanges salutes with Perry, and flies off. Perry then opens the letter and reads it.

The letter read, "Agent P,

We've received Intel that the evil Templar scientist, Doofenshmirtz, has been spotted meeting with members of the Pazzi family. With him working with dastardly Templars like the Pazzi can only mean bad news, so we need you to go and put a stop to it. Remember 'nothing is true, everything is permitted.'

Master Assassin Monogram"

After reading the letter, Perry dives off from the building into a pile of hay and then heads out to thwart his nemesis.

Back at Da Vinci's workshop, a delivery carriage arrives to drop off material needed for the flying machine.

"Here you go kid, wood and cloth just like you asked, sign here", said the delivery man as he hands Phineas a parchment and a quill, "Hey, aren't you a little young to make a flying machine?"

"Yes, yes we are", answered Phineas.

"Okay", and with that, the delivery carriage leaves.

Just then a girl by the name of Isabella arrived along with two boys by the names of Baljeet and Buford.

"Hi Phineas. Watcha doin'?" Isabella asked.

"We're helping Leonardo Da Vinci build his flying machine", answered Phineas.

"A flying machine?"

"Is it theoretically possible?" Baljeet wondered.

"It's impossible for man to fly", Buford said.

"So do you want to help us?" asked Phineas.

"Sure", answered Isabella.

"Okay", answered Baljeet.

"Why not?" said Buford.

Then Phineas notices a young man running that he knows and greets him, "Hey Ezio."

"Salute (Hi) Phineas, Watcha doin'?" Ezio stops to greet back, Isabella was not amused.

"We're helping Leornardo with his project, wanna help?

"Loved to, but I have to make some important deliveries for my father, Goodbye", Ezio then runs off to finish his tasks.

"Goodbye", says everyone else as he leaves.

"I hope your mother loves the paintings I made for her", Leonardo said to Ezio.

"I wonder what could be so important about those deliveries." Baljeet wondered.

"Ah, it's not like this errand would change his life forever or something like that", Buford replied. He and Baljeet looked at each other suspiciously and then toward the reader.

"Okay, let's build us a flying machine", Phineas says. Everyone then got out the tools and started constructing the flying machine.

"Doofenshmirtz Evil Palazzo", a group of minstrels sang an evil jingle as Perry entered the tall, oddly-shaped home of his nemesis.

"Ah Perry the Assassinpus. What an unexpected visit. And by unexpected I mean completely expected!" said Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz as he pulled a switch for a platypus-sized cage to fall on Perry, trapping him, "Now on with my evil scheme, the Pazzi have brought me to Florence to help them take down the Assassins. You want to know what I'm using to take them down. This", Doof then held a pile of black powder in the palm of his hand, "I got it when I visited my Templar bros in China, it may look harmless, but wait till you see this", the doctor then throws the powder on one of the torches in his home which then created sparks, "Not bad huh, which is why I intend to use it in my latest creation", Doofenshmirtz then pulled off a tarp, revealing underneath a heavy large metal barrel on a stand, "Behold the Demolish-inator! I bet you're wondering how this baby works, well let me show you. First you pour some powder into the barrel, then you shove one of these large, heavy, metal balls down the barrel, then light the fuse on the end, the fuse will ignite the powder shoot the ball out and demolish anything it hits. Once they witness its great evil power, the Assassins will be crushed and the Templars will rule the Tri-Region Area. Ha! Ha! Ha! And hopefully they will make me the leader."

After making five flying machine models, which had propellers on the front and pedals to make them spin. Da Vinci, the boys, and their friends took them to a high tower to test them out.

"What a unique design", Da Vinci said examining the prototypes, "But are you sure they'll work?"

"Of course", answered Phineas, "Now is everyone ready?"

"Ready", said Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet while Ferb nodded his head yes.

"Alright let's soar."

Phineas, followed by everyone else, jumped off the tower, worked the pedals, and began flying around in the air.

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher cottage.

"Oh, I forgot to tell the boys to pick up the family portraits I had Leonardo Da Vinci make for me", Linda remembering what she forgot, "Candace I need your help bringing home some paintings from Da Vinci's workshop in town."

"Oh, alright", Candace reluctantly agreeing to help her mother, then the mother and daughter set off to the city of Florence.

Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Palazzo, as the doctor loaded his Demolish-inator and finally used a torch to light a foot long fuse, Perry used his hidden blade to pick the lock on his cage.

"With my Demolish-inator, the Tri-Region Area will belong to me. Hey how did you-ugh", Doofenshmirtz said as Perry punched him knocking him to the ground, "Alright no more Mr. Nice-Templar", and the fight between the evil scientist and the platypus began.

Candace and her mother were making their way through the streets of Florence to Da Vinci's workshop, when suddenly Candace noticed something odd flying around in the air. Suspicious, she decided to climb up on a rooftop to get a better look.

"Hi Candace", Phineas said swooping down to greet his sister, unintentionally startling her.

"Phineas, what are doing?" Candace demandingly asked.

"We're helping Leonardo Da Vinci test his flying machine."

"Oh that's it, you boys are so busted."

Candace then climbed down from the roof to find her mother in order to bust her brothers.

"Mom, look up in the sky, the boys built dangerous flying machines", Candace told her mother.

"Phineas some of us are getting a little tired of peddling", Isabella said.

"Alright let's head back to Da Vinci's", Phineas said.

By the time Linda looked up in the sky the boys and their friends were heading back to Da Vinci's workshop to meet him there.

"I don't see anything", Linda said looking at the empty sky.

"What?!" Candace looked up in the sky and then saw the kids flying away, "Follow me", Candace then grabbed her mother's arm and the two of them started heading in the boys' direction.

The fight with the platypus assassin and the evil scientist Templar continued with the platypus knocking the doctor around who couldn't even lay a single hit on him, Perry then pounced on Doofeshmirtz and seemingly stabbed the Templar in the chest with his hidden blade, causing red liquid to gush all over his shirt.

"Curse you Perry the Assassinpus", Doofenshmirtz said in a raspy, death like voice before passing out.

Perry then pushed the inator off the balcony causing it to crash on the ground, but not before it fired. After the platypus left, Doofenshmirtz woke up and pulled out from his shirt a pastry with red filling that had been stabbed. "Aw man, I was going to eat this, and now I got raspberry filling on my outfit."

Meanwhile, Candace was carrying her mother on her back to reach the rooftop her brothers were on in hopes of busting them.

"Candace, what are you doing?" asked her mother, "You know the guards won't allow civilians on the rooftops."

"So what do you think?" Phineas asked Da Vinci as he and his friends landed on the roof above the workshop.

"Remarkable", Da Vinci excitedly replied, "I knew it was possible for man to fly and you children have proven it, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"There they are Mom", Candace said as she was brought her mother up to see what the boys were doing, but by the time Linda could see what was on the rooftop, a metal ball hit the flying machines and knocked them off the other side of the building.

"Okay, what am I supposed to see?" Linda sarcastically asked.

"But, but, but-but", Candace muttered, shocked to see that the flying machines are gone.

"So what did you kids do today?"

"We were helping Leonardo Da Vinci with his masterpiece", replied Phineas.

"Well I hoped you had fun. Now let's get back on the ground before the guards see us and I can make us some snacks when we get home", after everyone got down back to the streets, Linda asked, "Would you like some snacks, Leo?"

"Well I guess I could take the rest of the day off", replied Da Vinci, "Oh and I almost forgot, I have your portraits ready."

Leonardo went back into his shop and handed the box of family portraits to Linda.

"Thanks Leo, it was nice of Mrs. Auditore to recommend you."

Then a young man walked by to greet everyone.

"Hey Mrs. Flynn, hey Candace", said the young man.

"Hi Jeremy", Linda greeted back

"Hi Jeremy", Candace greeted back.

"What brings you to the city?" asked Jeremy.

"Oh, just picking up family portraits", Linda answered.

"Well I must say, this one looks beautiful", Jeremy points to a portrait of Candace, Which made her happy.

"Hey, sorry we lost your flying machines", Phineas said to Da Vinci.

"It's okay", said Leonardo, "The important thing is it worked, we'll just have to try again next time."

"Sorry but we want to see what else we can do this summer. Can you try getting someone else to help you with it?"

"Okay, but I doubt it will be as impressive as your model."

"I'm sure in time you will be an inspiration to hundreds", said Ferb.

"Thanks Ferb", said Leonardo.

"Oh, there you are Perry", said Phineas as Perry, without his assassin gear, crawled toward them, and made a platypus sound.

Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Palazzo, Jacopo de' Pazzi and his guards were picking up the remains of Doofenshmirtz' Demolish-inator.

"Idiota (Idiot)", Jacopo said to Doofenshmirtz, confronting him for his failure, "Once again you have failed to come up with a suitable weapon to combat the Assassini (Assassins)."

"I did my best", said Doofenshmirtz trying to reason with Jacopo, "But my nemesis, Perry the Assassinpus, is a tough Assassin to beat."

"Incompetent fool, I should have you executed for your failures."

"No", said a man in a black cloak.

"Maestro", Jacopo humbly said.

"The Spaniard?" Doofeshmirtz questioned.

"It is true, the scientist is a fool and incompetent."

"I'm still here you know."  
>"But he has provided us with a weapon of great power. With the correct modifications and a name change, we will use it to wipe out the Assassins and bring Italia (Italy) under our control."<p>

The End


End file.
